Continuous Battle
by castaway567
Summary: This is a sequel to All Alone. Odd struggles with going back to Lyoko and Ulrich and Yumi struggle with their feelings for eachother. A lot of action and Sam is involved a fair deal. Completed!
1. First day back

_Hello Everyone, This is a sequel to my first story "All Alone" It is best to read it first. This chapter is more introductory but I'll try to start things flowing better in the next few chapters. Enjoy and please review and Oh yeah, I don't own Code Lyoko, but this story is mine!_

It had been three days and Odd was going crazy stuck in the hospital. Yeah his friends had been by as much as possible, but they were only allowed to come by after school. The nurse came in and checked Odd's vitals. Giving her usual smile she walked out of the room and the doctor came in.

"Well Odd, you are cleared to go back to school… though if I were you I'd stay off the bike for a while."

Odd smiled, he knew that he had never crashed on his bike, but he wasn't about to destroy the alibi Jeremy and Ulrich had created when they brought him to the hospital.

"Thank you, I'll try to be more careful."

Odd got up and dressed. He headed into the hall where he was met by a smiling Ulrich and Yumi.

"Well you two seem overly happy,"

"Uhh…we're just happy to see you are ok," Yumi blurted out.

Odd laughed, "Sure I'm sure you and Ulrich spending so much time together on walks to and from the hospital has nothing to do with it."

The two blushed and the three friends walked out of the hospital and headed back to the school. Halfway back all of their phones went off.

Xana woke up again

J.

Ulrich called Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy did you send this text?" Ever since Odd being trapped the gang had decided to double check each warning.

"I'm afraid so Ulrich, Xana just activated a tower. I'm prepping the scanners, they'll be ready to go when you get there."

The three rushed off towards the factory. Odd hesitated for a minute.

Ulrich noticed, "What's wrong Odd?"

"Uhh, nothing I'm just still getting used to being out of bed."

Odd knew he had lied. Truthfully he was nervous about going back to Lyoko after his last experience. Yumi noticed his hesitation too. She gave Odd a knowing nod. Odd picked up the pace and caught back up to the two friends as they entered the sewer.

The three made good time to the freight elevator and rushed into the scanner room.

Odd rushed to the center scanner and jumped in. Ulrich headed to the left and Yumi to the right. As Odd was virtualized the other two doors started to close. Ulrich gave a quick wink to Yumi and she blushed. The doors closed and the two joined Odd in Lyoko, Yumi very glad that her blushing had not been virtualized as well.


	2. Crazy Moments

_Chapter two is here, I know not many of you have reviewed this story yet, but I had a idea hit me earlier and so I wrote it down, enjoy and review. Next update may be a few days or up to a week. Later, and I don't own code lyoko_

The three, once joined by Aelita, headed off towards the activated tower in the ice region. The warriors stopped a hundred yards away from the tower. The only way to reach the tower was by way of a narrow ice bridge.

"Well now the fun begins, right Odd?" Ulrich smiled.

Odd just stared at the bridge until he noticed Ulrich's stare. "Uh Yeah whatever let's go right."

Ulrich shook off the weird comment by his friend and led the way out onto the bridge. A laser blast came out of nowhere and struck Yumi in the back. She started sliding towards the edge clawing at the ice to stop her self. Ulrich dove towards Yumi and grabbed her hand as she slipped off the edge. He stabbed his sword down into the ice and held on for dear life. Aelita rushed to help Ulrich and Yumi. Two tanks rolled up from either side of the bridge and opened.

"I knew I should of never come back." Odd muttered.

Running towards his friends Odd fired behind him and destroyed the tank as he ran towards the side with the tower and the other tank. The far tank fired before Odd got a shot off. The shot was headed right for his friends. Odd dove in front of the others and took the hit, and was sent flying off the ledge where Yumi grabbed him as he fell. The extra weight yanked Ulrich even farther over the edge and it was all Aelita could do to keep him where he was.

"Oh great this is a real good spot. Any suggestions anyone?" Ulrich looked around and strained to pull the others up.

The tank rolled towards Aelita who stared at it in wide-eyed shock.

"Yumi use your telekinesis to lift Odd back up."

"Jeremy that's perfect." Yumi said as she closed her eyes.

Odd felt himself rise up and float up and over the others. He saw the tank stop and open up. Aelita screamed as the tank charged its lasers.

"Laser Arrow!"

Two arrows streaked towards the tank. The first one went wide and then with luck the second one struck home and the tank disintegrated into a thousand pieces.

"Hey Yumi, you can lower me now."

"Oh alright,"

Odd slowly floated to the ground and ran over to help Aelita pull Yumi and Ulrich back over the edge.

Odd smiled at the others, "Close call Huh?"

Yumi hugged Ulrich and the two smiled at Odd.

"Thanks Odd," Yumi and Ulrich said at the same time. The two looked at each other and blushed again.

"I hate to break up this happy moment, but there is still a tower out there."

"Fine Jeremy, we'll get your girl to her tower."

"Shut up Odd," Jeremy smirked.

The crew ran the rest of the way across the bridge. As the others entered Odd stayed outside the tower. He shivered. No it wasn't the virtual cold, he couldn't even feel that. It was the fact that he had once again almost been hurt in Lyoko. The stress was starting to wear on him. Aelita entered in the Lyoko on the screen and Jeremy shouted his usual "return to the past" phrase.

"I hope Xana gives me a day off tomorrow." Muttered Odd as the white light enveloped him and he was returned to earlier in the day.


	3. Feelings of Betrayal

Well here is Chapter three. Enjoy and please review and Oh yeah before you review look at the end of the chapter, it's a question I have but if I ask it here it'll ruin the chapter. Thanks.

The day started just like it had before. Odd was released from hospital and Yumi and Ulrich met him to take him to his dorm. As they walked a certain question weighed heavily on Ulrich's mind.

"Hey Odd, when we went into the tower you didn't come with us, how come?"

Odd sighed, Ulrich was a good friend he wouldn't look down on him for being scared.

"I was pretty shaken up."

"What? Shaken up about what?"

Yumi caught on and joined the conversation, "You still aren't sure about Lyoko are you?"

"Yeah, I'm nervous every time I'm there, I get worried I'll get trapped again."

Ulrich laughed which surprised both Odd and Yumi.

"Don't worry Odd, we can take care of you," Ulrich joked.

"Shut up Ulrich I'm being serious for once. I thought you would understand but I guess I was wrong, I'm not looking for protection I'm trying to get a grip on myself."

Odd stormed off and Ulrich stared after him. He turned to Yumi.

"What got into him?"

Yumi sighed, "You know sometimes for as much as I like you, you can be pretty stupid."

She walked away not realizing how much she had hurt Ulrich. Ulrich walked to a nearby bench and sat down. His emotions were going nuts. Odd was mad at him and Yumi had called him stupid. He heard the bell ring and sulked off to class letting out a muttered, "Damn" as he entered the building.

Aelita and Jeremy looked for everyone at lunch and to their surprise found Yumi and Ulrich at separate tables and Odd no where to be found.

"Uhh Aelita this may be a good time for you to have girl time with Yumi, something is wrong and I'm going to go talk to Ulrich. We'll talk about what we find out after lunch."

"Ok, see you later,"

With that the couple split up and headed to opposite sides of the cafeteria.

"Hey Yumi, can I join you?"

Yumi looked up from the food she'd barely touched, "yeah sure thing."

Aelita sat her tray down and slid in next to Yumi.

"Hey what's wrong you look pretty down today."

"Nothings wrong, I'm just tired."

Aelita frowned, "I haven't been on earth long, Yumi, but I can tell when something is on your mind."

Yumi looked into Aelita's eyes and saw the look of innocence that was always about the girl from Lyoko.

"I'm sorry, I… it's Ulrich, He called Odd stupid and well you know when Odd was talking to you in the hospital about how he was scared?"

Aelita nodded.

"Well he still is, every time he goes to Lyoko he's worried about dying or losing one of us. He's not completely himself anymore."

"So how did this split you and Ulrich apart?"

"He made a crack about how we could protect Odd and it really hurt Odd. When Odd stormed off I told him that as much as I liked him he could be pretty stupid at times."

"Oh," Aelita gasped.

"Yeah, I think I may have really hurt Ulrich."

"I'm sure it can all be worked out, you'll see, If we can defeat Xana week after week surely we can fix you and Ulrich back together."

"I hope you're right."

"I am," Aelita said confidently and she left to go meet Jeremy and compare notes.

Odd had skipped lunch for the first time in his life. He walked to the park and sat down at a fountain. He watched as a happy couple walked along the path laughing and smiling.

"I wish I wasn't so lonely, I mean maybe Ulrich is right how stupid is it for me to be worried, I don't need protection."

"Well hello stranger," Odd turned around and jumped up to give the girl a hug.

"Sam I'm so happy to see you, when did you get back into town."

"I came in last night, long trip, but I wanted to surprise you so I didn't call to let you know when I was coming back."

The two walked about the park for a while. Odd sighed happily to himself. "Things are finally looking up," thought Odd.

While Odd was being surprised by Sam, and Aelita was talking to Yumi, Jeremy was trying to talk to Ulrich without much luck. The brown haired boy was still sulking and had only lifted his head to acknowledge Jeremy since the boy had sat down.

"Hey Ulrich, I don't want to pry into things but what's bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ulrich snapped.

Jeremy a little taken aback by the harshness of which Ulrich replied rose to leave.

"Jeremy please sit down, I'm sorry, It's just….Oh never mind."

Jeremy sat back down and sat in silence for a while hoping Aelita was having more luck than he was.

"Do ever wonder if you're cursed?"

"What are you talking about Ulrich?"

Ulrich looked up and the sadness of his eyes shocked Jeremy.

"Every time me and Yumi seem to be about to hit it off well and nothing can tear us apart something comes up. Sissy always says something or William enters the picture or Xana makes me kiss another girl. I think I'm cursed. I love Yumi but it's like fate won't let me have her."

Jeremy laughed and Ulrich gave him a questioning stare.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing except I used to think that I was cursed. I had never had any luck with girls. I had no hope of ever meeting a girl that would like anything I did. Then I stumbled across a girl in a virtual world and materialized her. Believe me, if I can meet a girl like Aelita, you and Yumi can work things out."

Ulrich smiled, "Yeah you never had much luck until Aelita did you?"

The two boys laughed and for a moment all problems were forgotten.

Now to the Question I mentioned. I'm thinking about adding a little more about Sam, however I don't know much about where she lives. Does she live in the same town as Odd and the crew or is she from America or what? I know what she looks like and all cause I saw the episode she was in, but I don't remember the other details. Any input would be great.


	4. Trust

_Hello again, Many thanks for those who told me about Sam and to those who couldn't thanks anyways, I may need your help later. I hope you enjoy chapter four, review and let me know_.

Odd smiled at Sam, "You don't know how good it is to see you."

Sam gave him a weird look, "Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, just Ulrich in I got into it and Yumi got mad at him and it all went down hill from there. I came to the park to get away from it all. When you showed up. I really needed someone to talk to ."

"Well I'm glad I came then. I'd hate to see you down in the dumps. What time is it? My gosh you skipped lunch didn't you!"

Odd nodded sheepishly, "Yeah I was upset."

"Well come on, the Odd I know can't survive without food, lets go get something to eat."

Odd walked beside Sam thankful for the moment to escape his fears about Lyoko and his frustration with Ulrich.

Soon after speaking to Jeremy, Ulrich came across Yumi and Aelita sitting on the bleachers near the soccer field. As he walked up Yumi whispered to Aelita, she nodded, and got up and headed across the field to where Jeremy was waiting for her. Ulrich walked up the bleachers and sat down next to Yumi. For a while they both set in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry" They both said at the same time. They laughed and Ulrich told Yumi to go first.

"Ulrich I'm sorry for calling you stupid, I was just mad that you told Odd that he needed protection. I know you aren't stupid and I still like you, I just think you need to talk with Odd and apologize."

Ulrich looked at Yumi. The normally raven eyes that Ulrich loved so much were clouded with tears that Yumi was trying so hard to keep back.

"Yumi, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that to Odd and you were right to get on to me. When you said it, I was hurt and ran off. I'm sorry for avoiding you all day. I….."

Ulrich's last words were cut off as Yumi grabbed him in a hug and quickly kissed him. She let the tears flow down her face.

"Wow, I guess that means you forgive me?" Ulrich smiled.

Yumi laughed, wiping the tears away "Of course, now go find Odd and talk with him."

Ulrich got up to look for Odd, as he got to the bottom he turned around.

"Hey Yumi."

"Yeah Ulrich?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For forgiving me, for the advice and the kiss."

Yumi blushed and Ulrich went off in search of Odd.

Jeremy and Aelita looked on the two from across the field. Smiling over another mission accomplished Jeremy gave Aelita a hug. The two walked off towards the dorms glad for a moments peace. As the two entered Jeremy's room his computer started going off.

"Oh not now!" Jeremy ran to check the scan.

"Is Xana waking up again?"

"I'm afraid so Aelita, I'm afraid so."

The two ran to the factory calling Yumi and Ulrich on their way. Jeremy called Odd and got his voicemail.

"Crap I can't reach Odd."

"Well try him once we get to the factory," Aelita said as she helped Jeremy lift the manhole cover off. Ulrich and Yumi arrived as the moved the cover off and all of them ran to the factory.

Odd and Sam were busy eating a late lunch when Odd's phone rang.

"Hold on a minute will you Sam?"

"Sure no problem."

"Hello?"

"Odd this is Jeremy we're all at the factory we need you to come now, Xana just woke up!"

Odd looked at Sam with frustration, "Sam I got to go, my friends need help."

Sam smiled, "I know Odd, they always need help. They rely on you to be their strong one even when times are rough. They need you now."

Odd looked at Sam, How much did his old friend know.

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"I've seen the look in their eyes Odd, I know you are close, they trust you, and they need you now, go I'll see you again."

"When?"

"When you need me," Sam said smiling."

Odd wanted so much to tell Sam about Lyoko and to have another member of the team, but without the others approval he knew it was not a good idea.

"Sam thanks for everything, you are a good friend."

"Sam smiled and walked outside. She blended into the crowd and was out of sight in minutes."

Odd rushed towards the factory unaware of Sam watching from a distance. "I know Odd, I know more than you think, but it's not my place to fight it's yours." With those words whispered to herself she disappeared into the stream of people.

Author Note: This should be fun to see where I take this from here huh?


	5. overwhelming forces

Hey this is a long chapter, but I think it's worth it. Please review, I'm planning on making this story a lot longer than "All alone," let me know what you think.

Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita headed to the scanners. They materialized in the forest region.

"All right guys the tower is just south of you, Odd is on his way so you'll have backup soon."

Ulrich frowned, he had hoped to apologize to Odd before they went to Lyoko again. Yumi and Aelita took off running and Ulrich snapped out of his thoughts and followed after them. Two hornets came swooping down at them. Aelita dove behind a tree and Ulrich and Yumi stood side by side to face the attackers.

"You go first Yumi"

Yumi nodded and threw both of her fans at the monsters. They both missed, but one of the hornets dove toward the ground to avoid the fans and Ulrich picked him off with a quick stab. The last hornet flew into the trees and disappeared.

Yumi caught her fans and walked over to Ulrich, "That's weird, they usually don't run."

"Yeah I know, keep an eye out for other monsters."

Aelita came out from behind the tree and walked over to the two warriors. They headed towards the tower. Odd materialized right behind them and walked stealthily up behind Ulrich. Odd poked Ulrich in the side.

"What the…," Ulrich yelled as he jumped back a few feet and entered a defensive stance, sword at the ready.

"Oh I got you good," Odd coughed out between bouts of laughter.

Yumi and Aelita laughed and Ulrich just frowned.

"Jeremy, why didn't you tell us Odd was virtualized?"

"Sorry Ulrich, Odd asked me to play along, you did jump pretty high."

"Ha ha, I'll get you two back for this," Ulrich said smiling.

The four ran towards the tower.

"Guys you have a welcoming party."

"Thanks Jeremy, I'll take them," Odd said still laughing.

Odd ran ahead of the others and a swarm of six hornets dove upon him. Odd jumped up into a tree and started leaping from limb to limb firing as he went. Two of the hornets fell prey to Odd's arrows, but the others kept coming. Aelita ran for the tower with Ulrich and Yumi in pursuit.

"Aelita watch out!"

Jeremy's warning came just in time as four boxes stepped out from behind the trees surrounding the tower and opened fire. Ulrich ran ahead and dove in front of Aelita deflecting lasers as they came. Odd was still bouncing around in the trees, and that left Yumi to deal with the blocks while Ulrich deflected lasers away from Aelita. Yumi pulled out her fans and threw them, but the blocks dodged, luckily on their return flight they picked off one of the hornets following Odd.

"Thanks Yumi!"

"No problem," Yumi said throwing again. This time with better luck taking out one of the boxes.

Aelita made it to cover and freed up Ulrich to fight. He ran forward and stabbed the block on the far right. It exploded leaving only two blocks left.

"Laser arrows," Odd unleased a barrage of arrows toward his final three attackers and finished them off and landed gracefully at the bottom of the tree.

"Well this is getting easier isn't it?" Odd smirked.

The last two blocks were picked off by Yumi and Ulrich and Aelita came out of hiding.

Jeremy saw all the monsters vanish from the screen. "Aelita its all clear, go!"

The pink headed girl sprinted for the tower with her friends in tow. Twenty yards away Jeremy saw red dot after red dot pop up on his screen.

"Guys get out of there now!"

It was too late, twenty hornets swooped down from the sky and crabs were pouring into the small clearing from all sides.

"Oh crap, everyone surround Aelita." Ulrich spat out.

The three gathered around Aelita and all faced outward. The hornets and crabs opened fire. Ulrich and Yumi focused all their energy on deflecting laser after laser, unfortunately for Odd and Aelita they couldn't deflect only dodge. Seeing the flaw in the three sided defense the monsters started concentrating their fire on Odd. Odd grabbed Aelita by the hand and rushed towards the nearest crab.

"Odd what are you doing," stammered Aelita.

"Just trust me princess I have a plan." Odd said confidently. Odd secretly wished he felt as confident as he sounded.

The monsters turned to follow the blonde boy and the elf like girl.

"Laser arrow." Odd shouted as he leapt into the air above Aelita and shot the crab. The crab burst into pieces and for a split second provided an opening in the circle of monsters. Aelita burst through the opening with Odd right behind her. The majority of the crabs turned and followed Odd and Aelita, but the remaining hornets and crabs surrounded Yumi and Ulrich.

Yumi looked over at Ulrich, "Well I guess this is it for us huh?"

Ulrich nodded and deflected another laser, "I'll see you in the scanner room."

A barrage of lasers sped towards the two warriors standing back to back. Ulrich and Yumi both felt comfort in the feeling of the others back pressed against their own. The lasers hit and the two were lifted off their feet and thrown against a tree. As the life points faded to zero, Ulrich reached over and grabbed Yumi's hand, she smiled at him and the two faded still holding on to each other.

Odd had no idea what to do now. He was running for his life once again and this time he had to protect Aelita. A hornet flew in behind them and fired catching Aelita in the right shoulder. Aelita was knocked to the ground and skidded to a stop in front of a tree.

"Odd help me…" Aelita's plea for help was cut off by another laser to her side.

Odd rushed to her and picked her up and continued running. He dove into a large grove of trees.

"All right, stay here, I'll lead them away."

Aelita still in pain nodded and Odd took off running. The monsters seeing Odd move chased after him and left Aelita alone. Once the monsters had passed, Aelita slowly crawled out of the trees and headed back towards the tower.

"Aelita where are you going?" Jeremy cried.

"I've got to deactivate the tower Jeremy."

"It's too dangerous without the others and you already lost half your life points, if you lose them all you won't come back." Jeremy sobbed.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but this has to be done, if I don't…." Aelita couldn't finish what she was going to say. She just kept running with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Odd they rely on you to be their strong one." Odd couldn't get Sam's words out of his head. With lasers blasting the ground and branches all around him he couldn't think of anything but what Sam had said. He started heading back towards the tower. I'm not going to make it there, but at least I can get a shot or two off to protect Aelita.

Sam stared at her computer screen, the red dots were everywhere. "Oh Odd hurry," she muttered to herself.

Aelita made it back to the clearing and ran on a dead sprint for the tower. Monster popped out of the forest and started firing from all directions.

"Jeremy help me!" cried Aelita.

"I… there's nothing I can do.." Jeremy said with tears streaming down his face.

Ulrich and Yumi limped their way to the control room and stood behind Jeremy.

A streak of purple and blonde ran into the clearing and shoved Aelita out of the way of two laser bolts. Odd's push shoved her into the tower where she floated up onto the platform. The monsters surrounded Odd, angered that he had ruined their chance at capturing Aelita. Odd stared wide eyed as the monsters all charged their lasers.

Aelita typed in Lyoko on the screen and the white burst of light enveloped them.

Odd cringed as the lasers leapt out towards him only to be swallowed in the white light.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy shouted in relief as he hit the enter key.

The light enveloped the control room and Ulrich laid a comforting hand on Jeremy as they all returned to the past.

Sam seeing the white light approaching smiled and closed her laptop.


	6. Apology

**Good news for all of you, I had a really slow day today so I went ahead and wrote another chapter. Pleasereview**** and let me know what you think. I love your reviews so far and feel free to comment even if you disagree, though I hope you don't.**

**

* * *

**

Odd and Sam were busy eating a late lunch when Odd's phone rang. Odd looked down wondering if Xana had attacked again so soon, it hadn't even been an hour since the return to the past had dropped Odd back at lunch with Sam. Odd picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Odd, it's Ulrich we need to talk."

Odd was silent for a moment, "Ok what about?"

"Can we meet in person, this is something I'd rather discuss in person."

Odd agreed to meet in twenty minutes at the park. He turned his attention back to Sam who was staring off into space.

"Hey earth to Sam, hello." Sam snapped out of her daze smiling.

"Sorry about that," she laughed.

"So what were you thinking so hard about?"

Sam answered without thinking, "Oh I was thinking about how close of a call it was for you earlier…when…." Sam realized she'd said way too much.

Odd looked at her in shock. "Sam tell me the truth, what are you talking about?" Odd demanded.

"Oh nothing Odd forget about it," Sam pleaded.

"Not happening Sam." Odd said in the serious tone he rarely used.

Sam gave a sad smile to her friend, "I know Odd, I know about you and your friends and about Lyoko."

Odd's face paled, "How do you know, I mean we didn't let it slip did we?"

Sam started to panic, "Odd I can't tell you, it's for your own good that you don't know how I know. Just forget about it. You didn't let it slip okay just be happy with that"

"Sam what's …". Odd was going to finish his question, but Sam was growing more frantic by the minute and she got up to leave.

"Don't go Sam, I'm sure the others don't mind."

Sam pushed her chair in and grabbed a pen and wrote on the napkin and left. Odd rose to chase her, but one look from her told him not to follow. He sat back down and reached for the napkin. He opened it, and gasped.

"Can't talk

we're being watched.

I'll call you later."

Odd grabbed his phone and dialed Jeremy.

"Jeremy, drop whatever you're doing and meet me and Ulrich at the park in five minutes, call Yumi and Aelita too."

Jeremy was shocked at the stress in Odd's voice, "Odd what's wrong."

"Jeremy I can't say right now, just meet me there."

When Odd reached the park the others were already there. Ulrich surprised to see the others had been filled in by Jeremy on Odd's disturbing call.

Yumi was the first to speak when Odd came up, "So why are we skipping last period Odd?"

Odd looked at his friends, all of whom were staring intently at him. "Guys Sam knows about Lyoko."

"How?" they all asked at once.

"I'm not sure, we were talking and Ulrich called me, when I got off the phone she was staring off into space. I asked her what she was thinking about and she said about how close of a call we had earlier."

"So she has a way to view what goes on in Lyoko," Jeremy observed.

"Yeah and she tried to cover it up. When I asked her what she was talking about she told me to let it go. I wouldn't and she confessed she knew about Lyoko."

"So what, she was scared we'd be mad at her for not telling us?" Aelita asked.

"No, she grew real panicky, like Kiwi when he's been locked in the drawer to long, she started looking around like she was trapped."

"Wow, that's not a good sign." Ulrich admitted.

"Yeah and it gets worse," Odd said pulling out the note, "She gave this too me and left.

The others read the note and gasped.

"Yeah I think Sam's in trouble." Odd muttered as he looked at each of his friends.

Jeremy took control of the situation. "Aelita, Yumi and I will head to the factory to scan Lyoko, Odd, you and Ulrich see if you can find Sam."

They all agreed and headed out.

Ulrich looked over at Odd as the others left for the factory "Hey Odd."

"Yeah Ulrich?"

"I'm sorry about the other day." Ulrich looked at the ground and then met his blonde friend eye to eye.

" I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't realize I'd hurt you until Yumi snapped at me. I'm sorry man, I know you don't need our help, I just want you to know we have your back that's all."

Odd stared at Ulrich for a moment and then gave one of his goofy grins, "It's cool Ulrich, I'm not mad anymore, friends?"

"Yeah friends again." Ulrich smiled.

The two shook on it, happy to be friends once again and headed off towards town to find Sam.

A dark shadow hovered above Sam in a darkened alley. It formed itself into a cloaked human with a black formless face.

"You failed me Sam, you were supposed to keep tabs on them not tell them that you know about Lyoko." The creature hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I swear." Sam cried as she fell into the corner covering her head.

Two fiery slits appeared where eyes should've been if the creature were truly human.

"You better, I won't tolerate failure again."

"Yes, Xana." Sam squeaked out.

And with that the creature became the dark shadow again and disappeared. Sam lay in the alley surrounded by filth crying all alone.

"Jeremy look at that," Aelita said pointing towards the screen.

The computer had detected an activated tower.

"Alright, Yumi go to the scanner and….wait…it deactivated itself, that's weird."

Jeremy stared at the screen for a while confused about what to do. The three shrugged it off as Xana playing mind games.


	7. Finding Sam

**Well here's the next chapter. I think I'm going to end this story in another chapter or two. Thanks to all of you who have been faithfully reviewing. I love to hear what you say. Well I won't keep you any longer, enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Odd and Ulrich were tired, they had been searching the city for hours trying to find Sam. Sam wasn't answering her phone and Odd was starting to get nervous.

"Odd you got to settle down, being so fidgety isn't going to help us find Sam any faster."

Odd looked over at Ulrich, "I know, I can't help it, she and I have been friends for a while and well, I'm worried about her."

"We all are" Ulrich added sadly

The two had just passed an alley when Odd's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Odd it's Sam."

Odd's face released a small smile, "Hey where are you?"

"Go back to the alley you just passed, I'll be waiting for you there."

Ulrich and Odd turned around and jogged into the alley. At the far end was Sam, standing by herself. She waved them over.

"Hey Sam, what's going on." Ulrich asked.

"I can't say much guys but I wanted to tell you that the people I work with have figured a way to upgrade your powers in lyoko."

"Really!" the two boys exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we wanted you to have this." Sam pulled out a disk and handed it to Ulrich. Ulrich took the disk and looked at Sam.

"Sam are you in trouble?"

Sam was startled by Ulrich's question, "Umm…No why?"

Odd chimed in, "You look nervous and sad, not your usual self."

"I just haven't gotten much sleep lately, that's all." It was true, ever since running into Xana, Sam hadn't been able to sleep but a few hours a night.

"Odd we got to go meet Jeremy, he needs to analyze these upgrades."

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute, let me talk to Sam for a minute."

Ulrich nodded and walked off. Odd stepped closer to Sam.

"Sam you've always been a good friend, and I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need help, I'll be there for you and I know my friends will have your back too."

"You're a good friend Odd, I…I just need to get back."

"Sam?"

Sam turned around.

"Why can't you tell us who you're working with?"

"They aren't exactly the best of people, not everything they do is…legal so they don't want many people knowing about them."

Odd nodded, "Remember, I'm serious, if you need us we will be there whenever."

Sam thanked him and Odd ran off to catch up with Ulrich. Sam watched Odd leave and than walked out onto the street. 'Oh Odd, I've already betrayed you once to Xana, how can you still trust me.' She kept walking. 'Of course you trust me, you never questioned how Xana got your cell phone number.' She couldn't hold back the tears of guilt any longer and she let them flow down her cheeks. She walked into her house and went to her room and sat down. She opened her laptop and there the Xana symbol stood, like a brand on her life. Proclaiming to the world that he owned her. The symbol blipped off and Sam collapsed on her bed.

"If only I could tell them…no Xana would kill me if I didn't obey him, he'd probably torture me like before." Sam muttered.

With her mind in a shattered mess she finally drifted into a restless sleep full of nightmares of Odd being chased by Xana as she watched not doing a thing to help her young friend.

Odd and Ulrich met the others at the factory. Ulrich gave the disk to Jeremy who spent the rest of the afternoon with Aelita analyzing the contents. They all planned to meet at the cafeteria in a few hours. Yumi and Ulrich headed out and this left Odd by himself.

"What can I do to help," Odd questioned aloud.

As he walked he couldn't stop thinking of Sam. 'She used to be happy and always talking about the latest music. She hasn't even mentioned music in the last week.' Odd continued walking through the park as sun began to set. He sat down on a bench and sighed, "I just thought my loneliness had been resolved when Sam showed up. Oh well I'm sure this is just another part of life, this continuous battle we call life." Odd looked at his watch. It was time to meet the others and he headed towards the cafeteria, spirits lifting at the smell of food wafting his way.


	8. Betrayal Revealed

**Hey eveyone, well to clarify about me ending this story, I think it will be finished in one more chapter, however I'm trying to decide whether to add another long story to the series I've started or to begin an entirely different story. Your thoughts are welcome. Please review, I love hearing what you have to say.**

* * *

The whole gang met up at a table towards the back of the cafeteria. Odd sat down and the others looked up sadly.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked hesitantly.

"Odd the disk that Sam gave us is contaminated with a virus." Jeremy said.

Odd stared at him in disbelief, "What? I mean you don't think Sam would…" He left the thought unsaid; it was obvious everyone was thinking betrayal.

"I don't understand," Odd finally admitted, "I thought she was just having a rough few weeks, I didn't know she hated us."

"I don't think she does, we think Xana got to her and is using her." Ulrich chimed in.

Odd pulled out his cell phone and walked away from the others. He had to know the truth for himself. He dialed Sam's number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Uhh…Sam its Odd…I need to ask you a question."

Sam sat in her room afraid of where this was going. "Ok shoot," she tried to say calmly.

"You don't work for a secret group do you, you work for Xana right?"

"Odd I don't know what you are talking about I mean…why would you think that?"

Odd sighed, "Sam the disk you gave us didn't hold upgrades. Jeremy ran a scan of it before we used it and he found a virus that would have stripped us of all our powers in Lyoko."

There was silence on the other end and Odd looked at his phone to make sure he was still connected. He heard a scream on the other end of the line.

"Sam! Sam! Are you there?"

There was no answer. Jeremy's computer started beeping. He opened up the laptop to discover and activated tower. Let's go he said and the crew ran out of the cafeteria almost trampling Odd as he rushed back in.

"Guys something happened to Sam."

"Xana activated a tower, he's probably attacking her we got to deactivate it." Yumi said.

They all rushed to the factory.

Sam was slammed into the far wall of her room. She screamed for help but no one heard her. Xana materialized into his cloaked human form. He uttered a sinister laugh and crossed the room to Sam's cowering form.

"Well little slave, it seems I have no more use for you. You failed me, they didn't believe your story."

Sam stared into the fiery slits unable to move. "I'm sorry I…."

Xana cut her off with a quick jab to her face. Sam slid farther down the wall and tried to wipe away the blood flowing from a cut above her eye.

"Now I think I'll finish you for all the times you've failed me."

Xana picked Sam up by her throat and lifted her off her feet, holding her a good foot off the ground. Sam pulled out her cell phone and quickly typed a message before Xana threw her to the ground.

Jeremy ran to the control room as the others headed to the scanners. Odd's cell phone beeped and he saw he had one message.

Odd, I'm sorry, please don't hate me

S.

Odd cringed, 'Sam never talked like that, she must be in real trouble, maybe even about too…' Odd canceled out the last part of his thought and ran for the freight elevator.

"Odd where are you going," Ulrich screamed after him.

Odd didn't turned around and he dialed Jeremy as he ran.

"Odd? Why aren't you in the scanner?"

"Jeremy I'm heading to Sam's house, go on without me. I think she may need help once you deactivate the tower."

Jeremy sighed, "Odd be careful, it could be another trap."

Odd slowed down for a minute, "I know Jeremy, but I can't let her go to Xana without a fight."

Odd hung up the phone and sprinted across the park. Jeremy looked back at the computer.

"Well guys Odd's gone after Sam so let's give him some help."

The others agreed as they ran towards the tower in the mountainous region. Ulrich led the way with Aelita between him and Yumi. A swarm of hornets flew down and Ulrich stopped and started blocking lasers as Yumi unleashed both of her fans at the incoming enemy. The fans were on target knocking two of the eight hornets out of the battle early.

Odd ran across the street and arrived at Sam's house. He heard a muffled scream and jumped through a window and ran upstairs to Sam's room. He entered and saw a huge cloaked figure. Sam turned her bruised and bloodyface towards him.

"Odd help me," She croaked out.

Odd rushed towards Xana who swatted him out of the way and pulled out a knife. Odd saw the gleaming metal and rushed to help Sam.

Ulrich took two shots to the chest and was knocked back. Aelita seeing her guardian fall took off in a dead sprint for the tower followed by Yumi and later Ulrich as he struggled back to this feet. A laser lanced out from a block that appeared in front of the tower and caught Aelita square in the chest, lifting her off her feet and slamming her into Yumi, knocking them both to the ground. Ulrich rushed by and stabbed the block, and Aelita slowly got to her feet. The hornets swooped down and Aelita took off running. Yumi stayed behind to defend. She threw her fans but they missed. Without her fans the hornets unleashed a barrage of lasers at Yumi.

"Yumi you only have 20 life…" He stopped as he saw the number drop to zero.

Yumi took a shot to the chest and froze in place, she doubled over in pain as two more lasers hit her and then she de-virtualized and was gone from Lyoko.

A tank appeared in front of Aelita as she reached the tower and powered its lasers. Ulrich jumped in front and took the blast. Aelita was shoved back by Ulrich's flying body which de-virtualized on contact with the ground. Aelita stunned by the blast looked at the tank as it powered its laser.

"Jeremy help me" Aelita screamed.

"Odd help me" Sam screamed as Xana stepped forward.

Odd jumped at Xana and was swatted away. He hit the wall and slid to the floor. He shook his head and looked up.

"Xana no take me," Odd screamed.

Xana turned around, "In due time Odd, in due time." He gave a sinister laugh and plunged the knife down into Sam's chest. She screamed out in pain and collapsed.

Xana turned around, "Now for you Odd."

"Oh shit," Odd muttered.

* * *

**Quite the cliffhanger huh. Well hope you enjoyed please review.**


	9. Acceptance

**Well everyone, here is the last and final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Jeremy looked at the computer screen in horror. The tank was in front of Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich had already been di-virtualized.

"What the hell?" Jeremy said as he saw another Aelita appear on the screen.

The tank fired, and one of the Aelitas burst into a thousand pieces. The real Aelita took the opportunity to sprint towards the tower as her clone exploded.

"Jeremy I…" Aelita was cut off as a hornet started firing at her and she had to focus on dodging.

"Aelita hurry, I have a bad feeling about Odd."

"I'm going as fast as I can but it's going to be a minute or so."

Jeremy suddenly had an idea. 'Xana's not the only one who can create a virus.' Jeremy typed furiously away at the keyboard. Ulrich and Yumi entered the control room and walked up behind Jeremy.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"I think if this works it may give Odd some more time." Jeremy hit the enter key putting his program to work.

Odd stood up to face Xana. The powerful creature pulled a second knife from his cloak and lunged at Odd. Odd dove out of the way but crashed into a bookcase in the progress. Stunned he looked up to see Xana hovering over him.

"Now I finish you." Xana smirked.

Xana stabbed down at Odd. Odd cringed as he awaited the blade to pierce his heart.

'Nothing, no pain, I must be dead,' Odd thought.

He opened his eyes to see Xana frozen in place, the knife a few inches from his chest. Odd crawled out from under the frozen villain's blade and ran to Sam.

"It worked!" Jeremy shouted.

"What did genius?" Yumi asked.

"I figured I could implant a virus that would momentarily freeze Xana's form on earth. Now Aelita has the time she needs to get to the tower." Jeremy said smugly.

Aelita ran up the hill and phased into the tower.

Odd sat down beside Sam who was barely breathing. The knife protruding from her chest had done the damage Xana had intended.

"Odd…I'm dying." Sam said in a hushed whisper.

"Don't say that Sam…I can't let you go." Odd cried as he cradled her head in his lap.

Sam looked up into Odd's eyes, "I'm so sorry, I … I love you, I…" Sam gasped for another breath. "I never meant to hurt you."

Odd wiped away the tears and tried to smile, "Sam I know, I'm not mad,…and…I love you too."

Sam smiled and gasped for another breath to no avail. She looked up at Odd with a panicked look in her eyes.

"No Sam don't leave me." Odd begged.

Odd saw Sam's eyes dull to a lifeless gray. He reached out and felt for a pulse, there was none. He lay there for a moment with her head still in his lap. Odd gently closed her eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Sam, I'm going to miss you."

A white light enveloped Odd and he was transported into the past.

The morning was cold and misty as the friends gathered at the cemetery. Odd was dressed in a dark black suit and was surrounded by his friends.

"It's just not fair Odd muttered." Ulrich laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sam had died just before the return to the past. She was returned dead. Her body was thankfully not mutilated and the doctors said her heart had unexplainably failed. She had been found in her bed and it was assumed she had died in her sleep. The only ones who knew the true cause of death were the five young teens standing in front of the smooth head stone. The dirt was still fresh from where the grave had been filled an hour earlier.

"I don't understand Jeremy why didn't she return alive." Odd asked.

Jeremy looked up sadly, "You apparently return how you are not how you were. She was dead so she was returned dead."

Odd didn't acknowledge Jeremy's answer but continued to stare at Sam's grave.

"Guys can you give me a moment please."

The others nodded and Ulrich and Jeremy led the girls to a bench a small distance away. Once the others were gone Odd let the tears roll down his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner Sam, I'm sorry."

With his heart broken and his face stained with tears Odd pulled a small red rose from his coat and gently tossed it on top of the grave.

"Rest in peace Sam, Rest in peace."

Odd headed back to join his friends.

The whole gang was somber for the next week, but most of them started to return to their normal selves, all of them except Odd who still had a part of him missing.

"I'm worried about Odd," Yumi told Ulrich as they walked to class.

"I know, I've woken up a few times the last couple of nights to him crying into his pillow. I just don't know what to do."

Yumi sighed and they continued to class in silence. The day passed like the others had in a somber silence whenever Odd was around. That night Ulrich and Odd went to sleep, with Ulrich praying that Odd would get one night of good, undisturbed sleep.

"Odd, hey Odd listen to me."

Odd couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sam? Is this a dream?"

Sam had a faint golden glow about her and she smiled at Odd. "Yeah, I'm trying to talk to you through your dream."

"Oh, well…" Odd was at a loss for words.

"Odd I just wanted you to know I'm ok. I'm not suffering and the one thing that I found comfort in the whole time I was dying was knowing you were with me. I'm not mad at you, I actually appreciate what you did."

"But I didn't save you. I let you…" Odd was cut off by Sam as she put a finger on his lips.

"No Odd, I was the one who messed up, not you, stop blaming yourself. Now I got to go so have a good life and take care."

Sam took Odd's head in her hands and kissed him gently on the forehead.

Odd stared into Sam's eyes, "Will I ever see you again?"

Sam smiled, "Only time will tell, Odd, only time will tell."

Sam slowly faded and Odd blew a kiss goodbye. The last thing Odd saw was Sam's gentle smile goodbye.

Odd woke up. "Ulrich wake up damn it wake up!" Odd yelled as he hit his friend with a pillow.

Ulrich looked up groggily, "What's wrong man."

"I just talked to Sam and she said she's fine and that it wasn't my fault!"

Ulrich stared at Odd half wondering if his friend had finally snapped. "What?"

"I had a dream and I think Sam was able to talk to me while I was asleep."

Ulrich smiled, "So are you going to be ok now?"

"Yeah I think I'll be fine, thanks for keeping an eye on me the last week or so."

Ulrich gave his friend a smile, "You had us all worried, but no problem."

The two went back to sleep. The next day the others were greeted by a much happier Odd. Once the dream was explained to the others they headed to class. Odd looked out the window and smiled, 'it was a beautiful day' Odd thought.

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy looked at Odd with contentment. They knew their friend would be ok. Odd smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper and started drawing to pass the time. The bell rang and Odd jumped up, it was pizza day, and for once Odd felt like eating.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you really like this story. Please review and let me know. If you have any questions or in depth commentsfeel free to e-mail I will probally start on another story soon. However I'm not sure if I'll continue this series, start another, or just write whatever pops into my head. Kind of depend on reviews. Well please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
